Mohabbat Buri Bimari
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: She married a rich loser and her life fell apart. Young, beautiful and flamboyant she doesn't need much efforts to make a guy fall for her. But the problem is he is poor and has a criminal record. Together they plan a perfect murder but things don't go as anticipated...
1. Chapter 1

**Mohabbat Buri Bimari**

 **Chapter 1** **  
**  
The red tip of his cigarette glowed in the smothering darkness of the surroundings. He was sitting on a park bench watching the empty street. Big, black clouds which looked like lumps of coal, hung in the sky. The moon shined brightly behind the black treetops.

'This cold-blooded monster killed her for money'

'you are permanently suspended'

'we are ashamed of you'

'Your honour I request you to give him maximum possible punishment for such a heinous crime'

Sachin covered his ears to stem the noise. The spiteful comments, the looks of hatred and the distrusting eyes hovering inside his mind were intolerable.

He had tried to prove that he was innocent. He had screamed in front of thousands of people that he didn't kill her. He loved her more than his life. How would he murder her? But nobody had trusted him. Friends had turned foes. His colleagues, his boss everyone thought that he was a criminal. Even the court had not believed him.  
But later in a shocking discovery, he had found out that she had betrayed him. She had an illicit affair with another man and all through four years of their marriage, she had made a fool of him. With little money left and a crown of crime hanging over his head, he had fled from prison. He had arrived in the small town of Wicksteed where no one knew him. He had contacted an old friend of his who had agreed to help him.

So here he was in Wicksteed waiting for his friend to arrive.

Suddenly Sachin was blinded by bright headlights. A black Limousine stopped right at his feet. Sachin shifted in his seat and watched the scene unfold before him.

The chauffeur got down and opened the door. A handsome man stepped out of the Limousine. He was well dressed and bore an expression like he owned the earth. Sachin saw a dame sitting inside. The man opened the door for her and she stepped out. She looked stunning in a navy blue gown. The diamond necklace and ear studs glimmered in the pale yellow street lamp. The dame was apparently drunk as she wasn't able to walk properly. The man supported her and guided her to the lavish mansion which stood on Sachin's right. Neither the Chauffeur nor the man had taken any notice of Sachin who was sitting on the bench. They had ignored him as if he didn't exist.

Within a minute of their departure, the Limo had sped away making the street lonely once again.

Sachin gritted his teeth.

'Rich bastards! What do they know about life? They get everything they want. I envy them. I envy those happy souls.' thought Sachin.

His life sucked at that moment and the mere thought tormented him, made him angrier.

He threw away the Cigarette butt and inhaled deeply closing his eyes.

'No Sachin! You can't do this! She was a bitch! And she is dead for good. You will not ruin your life for her. You must start afresh.' he scolded himself.

He inhaled a deep breath.

'Yes I know I can do this. I am going to achieve everything. Every damn thing. Money, Fame, Recognition and perhaps love.' he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mohabbat Buri Bimari**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

'Ah, my friend you are here!' came a familiar voice.

'Kavin! Long time buddy! How have you been?' asked Sachin giving Kavin a friendly pat on the back.

'I am all good! Good to see you man. I am sorry for whatever happened. I was shocked to hear it all when you called me that day' said Kavin.

'Thanks to you Kavin. I really don't what I would have done without you' said Sachin.

'You have said it now. I don't want to hear it from you ever again' Kavin warned him.

* * *

Kavin worked as a journalist in a local newspaper company. Sachin was thoroughly enjoying his stay in the new town. Wicksteed was a small town and within two weeks, he got used to the shops and the nearby locality. Sachin returned almost every day just to have a look at the mansion which he had seen on the very first night of his arrival. However the strange thing was that, he never saw anyone walk in or out of the mansion. It was partially hidden by a high wall and a fence. It was indeed a mystery to him.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
'I need a job Kavin. Can you think you something for me?' said Sachin one evening as they were sipping black coffee.

'I was going to ask you about it. Glad you came up with it yourself. I have already spoken to my boss. I will let you know soon' said Kavin smiling.

O-o-o-o

With Kavin's help Sachin got a job in the newspaper company. But it didn't interest him at all. Sachin then worked for some months in an ad agency. But something was amiss. He was not at all satisfied with his work.

 **O-o-o-o**

Days passed and each passing moment made his life dull and boring. Sachin needed some thrill and excitement from his usual boring routine. One night luck finally shined on him. He was sitting on the park bench gazing at the beautiful yet silent mansion. Suddenly, a thread of light stabbed the darkness.

Sachin sat up straighter. He wanted to see the residents of the mansion again.

The handsome man and his beautiful wife.

He thought he could while away, watching the rich.

'Lookin at it won't make it yours!' came a raspy voice making Sachin jump.

A short, pudgy man moved into the light. Judging by his features, he appeared to be in his sixties and had two sharp little eyes. He was dressed in a grey suit and wore a string tie.

'Who are you?' asked Sachin narrowing his eyes.

'A nearby resident' said the man.

'What do you want?' asked Sachin.

'Are you new in this town? I saw you many times staring at this house' said the man.

'It's just...' said Sachin sheepishly.

'Never mind' said the man quickly.

'Smoke?' he asked offering a cigar.

'No thanks' said Sachin.

'What brings you here to this small town of Wicksteed, young man?' asked the man.

'I would prefer to keep mum regarding certain matters' said Sachin.

'Interesting' said the man.

'D - Do you know who owns this place?' asked Sachin unable to restrain himself.

'Yeah I know. Who doesn't know that the house belongs to the freakin' bastard?' said the man in an angry growl.

'Who?' asked Sachin, his curiosity peaked one more time.

'It belongs to Sameer, the spoilt billionaire and his wife.' said the man.

'What does he do?' asked Sachin in an interested tone.

'He owns the Torque Club' said the man.

'What Club?' asked Sachin with a blank look.

'You haven't heard about the famous Torque Club? It would be worth millions!' exclaimed the man. 'And the bastard owns it!'

'Calm down! Why are you so angry?' asked Sachin.

'Some other time young man' said the man.

Sachin stared back again the closed French windows wondering what Sameer would be doing right now. Seeping peacefully in his warm and comfortable bed apparently.

'Would you be looking for a job Mr...?' his voice trailed off.

'Sachin. What makes you think so? Does my face look like I need help?' asked Sachin.

The man puffed at his cigar.

'I saw you aimlessly wandering and staring at this mansion many times. Mind you! Even though the town is small, jobs out here are very hard to get. I got an impression you could do with some friendly help. But if I am wrong, excuse me and forget that I ever met you.' said the man.

'Sorry for offending you sir. I could do with a good job. I tried to do some odd jobs but sadly they didn't interest me' said Sachin.

'Call me Frank. Frank Holland.' said the man.

'Nice meeting you Frank' said Sachin shaking his hand.

'Where are you staying?' asked Frank.

'Second Block, Gurney Street, right in the next lane. I am staying with a friend of mine. Kavin' said Sachin.

'Ah! The young journalist. I know him' said Frank.

'What job have you got for me?' asked Sachin.

'Do you know how to drive a car?' asked Frank.

'Sure. Why?' asked Sachin.

'Meet me tomorrow in my office at 10 am. And make sure you come in a car' said Frank.

'But why? And I don't have a car.' said Sachin.

'You'll get one on hire. See you tomorrow at 10. Here's the address' said Frank handing Sachin his card.

Sachin stared after him as Frank Holland dissolved in the darkness. His heart was thudding with excitement.

'Who was this mysterious Frank Holland? What would be his job? Why was Frank so angry with Sameer, the owner of the famous club?' Sachin wondered.

'I hope I'll get all the answers soon. He walked back home and went off to bed immediately waiting for the day to dawn soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sachin hired a Convertible and drove to Frank Holland's office.  
His office was on the third floor of a five storey building. It looked shabby and damp. A faded pale yellow sign board hung at the entrance which said: _Holland's Drive_.

Sachin looked up quizzically at the sign board. Sighing, he pushed open the door. A young girl looked up at him from the desk. 'Yes? How may I help you?' she asked with a smile.  
'I am Sachin. I am here to see Mr Holland. I had an appointment.' said Sachin.  
'Ah! Frank is waiting for you. Go right in' said the girl.  
'And I am Sandra by the way' she said winking at him.  
Sachin gave a small smile and entered Frank's room.  
'Ah Sachin! Pleasure to see you!' said Frank enthusiastically.  
'Hello! Hope I am not late' said Sachin.  
'Not at all young man! And you drive quite well too!' said Frank.  
'Thanks! So what job have you got for me?' asked Sachin.  
'Would a Chauffer's job interest you?' asked Frank  
Sachin frowned.  
' A chauffer? I am sorry Mr Holland but not really.' said Sachin.  
'Ah I knew you would refuse. But hear me out before you make your decision. Your duty will be of eight hours. You get to drive a Limousine. Sameer's wife needs a Chauffer. You know Sameer right? The owner of the Torque Club? The owner of the mansion you keep gawping at' said Frank.  
Sachin's eyes widened in surprise.  
'The pay is going to be handsome one I assure you' said Frank.  
'But I -' began Sachin.  
'It's going to be only for few months. I am not forcing you Sachin. But I need to know your decision by tomorrow.' said Frank.  
'I will think about it Frank. I will call you tomorrow' said Sachin.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
After Sachin's departure, Sandra came inside with a usual black coffee for Frank.  
'How did it go Frank? Do you think he will accept the job?' asked Sandra.  
'He seemed a bit unconvinced. But he has to accept it. I won't leave him any choice.' said Frank.  
'I have all information about him. He was a CID officer. He was proved guilty of murder and was sentenced for the same. He never accepted the crime though. I assume he is on run. Do you think it's safe to hire him?' asked Sandra.  
'No one knows him here Sandra. In fact I would say he is the best person for the job' said Frank.  
'He agreed?' Sandra enquired.  
'I haven't told him. I can't trust him yet. So I've decided to wait for a little while' said Frank.  
'Good thinking. By the way, this came up last night.' said Sandra handing him a card.  
'What's that?' asked Frank.  
'It's an invitation. Torque Club is celebrating its silver jubilee' said Sandra.

 **O-o-o-o**

As Sachin left Frank Holland's office, he got a call from Kavin.  
'Get your best suit ready mate. We are going for a rocking party tonight' said Kavin

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
The Torque Club was the most exclusive night club in Wicksteed.  
It had over a thousand members which consisted of an assortment of motor car thieves, businessmen, high class prostitutes, confidence tricksters, Socialites, drug traffickers and alike. Over them all, Sameer reined the supreme.  
The entrance was heavily guarded and one required a special pass to enter the club. The club comprised of a huge ornate room with a surrounding balcony. Only those favoured by Sam went to the balcony. It was like an observatory deck which gave a 360 degree view of the club below, the pool and the grand restaurant. He would be often spotted at the balcony, his hands on the rail looking down at the dancers and the diners, his eyes alight with speculation.  
The Torque Club was an embodiment of sensuality and passion. Today was a grand day for the people of Wicksteed.  
The Torque Club had completed silver jubilee and the entire town of Wicksteed was invited to join in the celebrations. The rich as well as the poor. Free food and drinks were going to be served to everyone.

 **O-o-o-o**

As evening crept in, Kavin and Sachin got ready and drove to the Torque club in Kavin's car.  
A huge crowd had already assembled. It looked as though there was some festival. Everyone was looking their best. The doors were fully open welcoming everyone. The armed guards were nowhere to be seen.  
'Wow!' whispered Sachin in an awed voice looking around him.  
A magnificent artificial waterfall stood at the entrance. It looked beautiful with the colourful lights.  
His anticipation heightened as they descended down the staircase. The deep red, black and brown colour combinations of the sophisticated interior enhanced the subtle eroticism of the intimate booth-style marble tables, which are surrounded by velvet walls.  
His gaze fell on the glass door next to him. A grove of trees surrounded an artificial lagoon.  
The restaurant was no less lavish.  
Original works of art by Picasso, Renoir, Cezanne, and Van Gogh adorned the walls.  
Tryst beckoned, seduced, intrigued and kept its promises.  
Young crowd had already taken the dance floor. Sachin could see dancing bodies tangled together through the strobe lights. The blaring bass was literally making the floor shake. They saw small fountains overflowing with drinks: one bubbling with sparkling champagne, another with red wine, some spewing foaming golden beer or amber-coloured rum.  
They sat down in one of the comfy chairs watching the dancing women.  
One was a blond girl in a black lace dress. It was made of silk entwined into delicate spider webs like pattern. Soon, she disappeared among the swirling couples. Another slender figure wore a hip hugging skirt and a glittering brasserie designed to cup and cover her breasts. Her blue eye-shadow and bright lipstick made her look more like a prostitute.  
'Enjoying aren't you?' asked Kavin smiling mischievously  
'Very much. It's grand. Doesn't feel like I am in a small town!' said Sachin.  
They had drinks and starters.  
'Where are the club owners?' asked Sachin.  
'They will come of course. Patience mate' said Kavin.  
Sachin smiled.  
Finally he would get to see Sameer and his wife today. He didn't know why but they fascinated him. He felt he could watch them for his entire life.

Some time later, Sachin got a call. He excused himself and went out of the club to answer it.  
He let out an exasperated sigh as it was a wrong number. As he about to go inside, a Rolls Royce stopped barely few feet away from him.  
Everything else fell away as he saw long; lean, beautiful legs make their way out of the car.  
She wore a shimmering red strapless dress and stilettos.  
Her straight hair fell on either side of her shoulders. Sameer stepped down and put his hand around her waist. He too was dressed nicely, in grey pinstriped pants, a black shirt with an open collar and scarf tied around his neck.  
But Sachin had eyes only for her. She was looking hot.  
The air around him grew hotter as they moved towards him.

She glanced at him. His heart missed a beat as the coal black orbs met the brown ones. Her features were so familiar to his wife. Deep, expressive eyes, fuller lips...  
He inhaled her perfume as she passed him.  
He extended his hand expecting that she would take it, expecting to know her name.  
But much to his dismay, nothing of that sort happened.  
She walked away with Sameer into the Torque Club.  
Sachin had an adrenaline rush. She was strikingly similar to his dead wife. At least her face was. He was not sure about the personality.  
'She is a firecracker this one, all pent-up with passion and ferocity. She'd be more than a handful in bed' thought Sachin.  
Unbidden, an image flashed through his mind of those legs naked. No better still, wrapped around his waist.  
'What the hell was he thinking? Where did all the desperation come from?' wondered Sachin.  
Shaking his head, he walked back to the club entrance.  
He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly he bumped into someone.  
'I am sorry! I -' said Sachin and then he looked up to see the smiling face of Frank Holland.  
'Nice to see you Sachin' said Frank.  
Sachin felt Frank's eyes upon him. It was as if he could scan his brain and mind.  
'So what have you decided? About my job proposal?' asked Frank.  
Sachin was surprised at his sudden question. Was it possible that Frank had witnessed the scene which took place a few minutes ago? Looking it Frank, Sachin had an eerie strange feeling that Frank could read minds. Was Frank aware of the dirty thoughts which had crept into Sachin's mind a few minutes ago?  
'Stop it Sachin! You have gone crazy! Stop over reacting! 'thought Sachin.  
Finally Sachin cleared his throat. His decision had already been made.  
'Yes Frank. I am ready to accept the job' said Sachin.  
'I knew it! You have to join in next week' said Frank his eyes twinkling.  
'Frank, what is her name?' asked Sachin.  
Frank Holland flashed him a smile and said, 'her name is Purvi'

 _ **A/N - How was the chapter?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I have rated this story 'T' for language and certain scenes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Further chapters may have higher rating. Of course you will be warned in advance!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Sachin broke the news of his new job to Kavin, he was super excited.  
'Lucky you! How come Frank never told me about this job? I could have willingly left my current one' said Kavin.  
'Smitten by Madame Purvi are you?' asked Sachin with a naughty smile.  
'Nah. Too risky. If the mad man Sameer finds out, I'll be dead. Though, I would love to have an affair with her. I mean who wouldn't? Rich, sexy and good looking. What else do you look for?' said Kavin dreamily.  
'Back to earth man!' said Sachin smiling.  
'So is Sameer a typical jealous husband?' he asked.  
'The guy is crazy. Very short tempered, a heavy drinker and extra possessive about his wife. The whole town knows about them. He doesn't let her go out alone. She too keeps very much to herself. I heard some weird rumour recently that she does her shopping on phone nowadays. He doesn't allow her to go out' said Kavin.  
'What? And what about her? Isn't she bothered by this treatment? I wonder how did they get married' said Sachin.  
'We have heard that they met somewhere in France when he was on a holiday. And then they got married and he brought her here with him to his lonely house. They have been married for three years now.' said Kavin.  
'I suppose there are no children?' asked Sachin.  
'Nope. No children. There is no love. The bastard is just using her. But no one can touch him. He is the most powerful man in the entire town' said Kavin.  
'That's quiet sad. I feel bad for her' said Sachin.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Back in his rented room, Sachin sat thinking about Purvi.  
How could she live with the monster? How had she survived all these years? The information which he had gathered was shocking.  
He couldn't believe this was happening to him after what he had gone through during those awful eight months. The trials, the hatred, her death... He had indeed suffered a lot. Now suddenly he had money in his pockets, a new job and house to live. It was too good to be true.

 **O-o-o-o**

It was his first day at work. He couldn't wait to meet the mysterious wife of Sameer.  
Sharp at 9 am he stood before the mansion admiring it in the morning light. He walked up the steps and thumbed the bell.  
He waited patiently waiting for Purvi to open the door.  
Just as he was about to ring again, the door swung and Purvi came into view.  
He was almost gawking at her. She wore a dark blue dress. Her glittering eyes surveyed him. Her silky black hair fell to her shoulders.  
'You must be Sachin from Frank Holland's Drive right?' she asked.  
'Yes' said Sachin.  
'Wait here. My husband wants to meet you' she said.  
After a minute, Sameer came out.  
He gave Sachin a steady and coldly impersonal look.  
'Frank sent you did he?' he asked in an indifferent tone.  
'Yes sir' said Sachin.  
'I always prefer the best. You must be really good as Frank chose you for this job. Are you new in this town? I have never heard of you before' said Sameer in an arrogant voice.  
'Yes sir. I am new in Wicksteed. And I am good. Rest be assured' said Sachin coolly.  
His temper was rising slightly. He was not used to be spoken to like this.  
'Alright. Get one thing clear. You are not supposed to give the wheel to her, got that? And always remember who you are. One wrong step towards my wife and you will be sorry' said Sameer.  
Sachin saw Purvi throw him a look of pure loathing.  
'Yeah got that' said Sachin.  
He had a sudden urge to punch Sameer right in the face.  
'Your salary would be delivered to Frank's office. Any questions?' demanded Sameer.  
'No sir' said Sachin.  
'Alright then. There you go' said Sameer throwing him a key.  
Sameer walked back inside the house without much ado.  
'Mam, shall we?' asked Sachin.  
'Call me Purvi' she said.  
Sachin nodded.  
Purvi walked down the steps and as she passed him, he smelled her fragrance. A faint, sexy perfume.  
Sachin remained on the top step watching her walk. The dress exposed her elegant legs and a hint of her exciting body that moved with confident arrogance.  
Nerves jangling, he went off after her.  
He opened the rear door for her but to his surprise; she slid in next to the driver's seat.  
Sachin went around the car and got in next to her.  
He was staring at her.  
'What?' she asked.  
'Nothing. Where to?' he asked.  
'Alpine road. I have a spa appointment' said Purvi.

 _ **A/N – Please review! Upcoming chapters would be longer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - WARNING! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Chapter 5**

Purvi had found a new companion in Sachin. She shared everything with him. He too enjoyed listening to her.  
She was a free spirited woman who loved adventure and excitement. But Sam had ruined her life. She had become a lifeless doll. But Sachin always tried to lighten her spirits. They hit it off instantly.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Purvi sat in the living room with a disgruntled look on her face.  
Sam walked into the living room a few minutes later.  
'Darling. Let's go!' said Sam.  
'D-Do we have to go tonight? I was feeling a bit low and I was thinking I would stay up in my room rather than going to the club. In fact I would suggest even you should stay for dinner with me.' said Purvi.

Sam's lip curled as he turned to sneer at her.

'Why would I stay here with my miserable wife when a pint of beer and a game of cards await me in the club?' asked Sam.

'I really want you to stay' said Purvi.

'And do what?' asked Sam.

'We can try something new' she said seductively.

Sam let out a snort of laughter.  
'I don't find you hot anymore, got that? So I think I would rather go to the club than stay here with you' said Sam.

He grabbed his coat and left slamming the door shut.

The next minute, Sachin stepped into the living room.

He saw Purvi wiping a tear from her cheek.

Sachin was shaking in anger. He couldn't see her in pain. He wanted to console her, embrace her and give her all the happiness she deserved.

'Why didn't you go with him?' she asked.

'He told me to go home. He told me I was not required today. Is he always that rude to you?' asked Sachin.

'It's none of your business. If he told you to go home what are you doing here?' she asked bluntly.

'Why don't you go out Purvi? And socialise a bit? Staying alone like this is not going to help.' said Sachin ignoring her question.

'It doesn't interest me. The nonsense talks, Club meetings, politics and gambling. But I should. I really should. Who knows? Perhaps I might meet a tall dark stranger who will fall madly in love with me and take me away from … She cast a scathing glance around the house.… all of this?' she said her bitter laughter echoing in his ears.

'I really want to help you Purvi. Take you away from all this' said Sachin.

'Go home Sachin. And don't worry about me. No one can help me. Only I can help myself' said Purvi leaving the room.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
He felt a thrill of excitement as he read her message. He got ready for the exciting night ahead.

Half an hour later, the door bell rang. He rushed to open the door and she walked in giving him the most seductive smile.

'You are late!' he said watching her.

'He went late tonight. I couldn't risk leaving early.' she said moving into his kitchen and pouring herself some wine.

'Is it safe for us to be together tonight?' he asked.

'I cannot stay over the night but for the next one or two hours we can fulfil our wild fantasies' she said gulping down the wine.

She was speaking continually but he couldn't concentrate on her words any longer.

Her clothes were driving him crazy. A modest length skirt, that revealed enough of her long legs to get him going; and she had a white shirt tucked unevenly inside it and two of the upper buttons were undone, her collar was a little to the right showing one of her bra straps. His eyes went up her bare neckline where he would love to kiss - 'are you listening?' she asked breaking his thoughts.

'Come here', He said, his eyes set to kill. When she stepped up to him, he ran one hand through her hair and placed his other palm on the small of her back, pulling her up against him. She leaned forward to kiss him and he put a finger to her lips, 'Did I tell you to do that?'

'Tonight I will have my own wicked way with you' he said grinning.

'All right then. This should be fun' she replied in a husky voice.

He pulled the clip from her hair and let it fall, massing her scalp with his fingers tips and she relaxed in his arms. He started kissing her slowly touching her body covered with her clothes still on.

'Do you know how amazing you look in those clothes?' he asked brushing his hand over her shirt, from her breast to her waist.

'I know... I wear them to turn you on' she replied in a sexy voice running her hand through his hair.

She unbuttoned his black shirt to reveal his fabulous abs.

His mouth went against her neck again, going down to the base of her throat and her collar bone.

'I'm so jealous of that bastard who sees you in these clothes all day' he said angrily.

'Oh him? I know very well how to handle him' she said with a wicked smile.

He came level with her face and kissed her passionately one of his arms around her waist while he slid his hand between her legs touching her soft inner thighs.

She arched her body towards his hand and hit the cabinets directly behind her head hard.

'Ouch!' He stopped kissing her and looked up concerned; she touched the back of her head massaging lightly.

'Sorry! Why don't we go to the bedroom?' he asked her.

'Oh yeah that would be good' she whispered.

Once on the bed, he sat up and pulled her with him, so she was facing him sitting on his lap, her skirt high around her legs. He sucked on the soft spots under her ear and she moaned and waved her hands in his hair. His hands were caressing her legs.

The look that he was giving her at the moment was purely animal of pure lust and want. Her stomach clenched and she could barely stop herself from moaning as his hot breath fanned against her lips.

'Undress me' she whispered.

The animal inside him had been unleashed. The air around them cracked with passion.

They drove each other crazy in a new way altogether, curling toes, grasping at bed sheets, and eliciting screams, until neither of them had one speck of energy left whatsoever, and he collapsed on top of her with a satisfied groan.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Purvi woke up with a start. The phone was ringing. Riiing!

The clock on her side table showed 1.00 am.

'Hello? Who is this?' she spoke into the receiver.

'Mam I am calling from Torque Club. Your husband has suffered from a mild heart attack. We have moved him to the hospital. You need not worry as he is out of danger now. He told us to inform you' spoke someone from the other end.

It took a few minutes for Purvi to register what all had happened.

'Thank you. I am on my way.' she said.

Then she dialled a number.  
'Hello? Who's this?' Sachin spoke groggily.

'Sachin! sorry to disturb you at this hour. But it's really urgent. Can you reach my place in about fifteen minutes? Sam has been admitted to the hospital' she said.

'What? What happened?' asked Sachin.

'I'll tell you. Can you come?' she asked.

'Yes. Don't worry. I'll be there' said Sachin and hung up.

 _ **A/N – There might be bit confusion after this chapter but eventually it will be cleared. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Rated 'M' for language and violence. Read at your own risk. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Regime Hospital, Wicksteed.**

Purvi and Sachin were waiting anxiously for the doctor to arrive. Few minutes later he came into his cabin.

'Is he okay?' Purvi asked gravely.

'Mam I am going to be honest with you now. He is not at all okay. He must stop smoking and consuming alcohol immediately. His vital organs have been badly damaged and if he continues to do so I am afraid he is not going to live for long.' said the doctor gravely.

Sachin heard a sharp intake of breath from Purvi.

He thought she was very white and appeared scared.

But Sachin had certainly failed to notice a mad gleam in her eye which had lasted not more than a second.

Sachin squeezed her wrist lightly.

'Sir when can we take him home?' asked Sachin.

'Within next two days. But I did not recognise you Mister... Are you new in this town? What relation do you have with Sam?' the doctor asked Sachin.

'He is a close friend of mine.' said Purvi.

Sachin smiled. His fingertips suddenly felt warm. 'A close friend… Wow!', he thought.

'I will see to it that he doesn't consume alcohol. Thank you.' said Purvi.

On their way back home, Purvi was very quiet.

'He is going to be okay. Don't worry' said Sachin softly.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
A few weeks later, when they had stopped for a cup of coffee, Purvi told Sachin that coming Sunday it was their wedding anniversary and Sam had kept a small party at the Torque Club.

Sachin could see she was indeed very happy and excited for the upcoming event. He was unsure how he felt. He was definitely smitten by her personality, her sex appeal and her good looks.

Yet he wasn't sure whether it was love or mere infatuation. He certainly felt attracted to her whether because of her striking resemblance to his dead wife or for some other reason, he didn't know.

'Sachin? Are you listening?' she asked shaking his shoulder slightly.

He looked at her, feeling slightly lost.

'Sorry. What were you telling?' he asked.

'Sam has invited just a few close friends and guests for the party. And I want you to come too. Since we are close friends, aren't we?' she asked.

'Yes of course you are close to me. But what about Sam? I mean will he like it if I come for the party?' asked Sachin.

'Oh he wouldn't even notice. And even if he does, I'll manage everything' said Purvi smiling.

'Alright then! Let's get you home. It's getting late' he said.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

When Sachin arrived at the Torque Club, it was already overflowing with Sam's guests and acquaintances. Nobody knew him there. He found a seat in a cosy corner. He surveyed the rich sipping wine off his glass.

'Oh there they are!' someone next to him whispered.

Sachin looked at the entrance to find Sam enter the Club followed by Purvi.

He paused to breathe momentarily as he set his eyes upon her. She was standing there in a wonderful red off the shoulder evening gown smiling and talking with the guests. She looked simply stunning in that gown.

Suddenly she caught his eye and she gave him a small wink. He returned her smile feeling happy.

Sachin was not interested in attending the party at all. He had come for her and most of his time passed in staring at her.

Soon it was time for the usual cake cutting and dancing.

After some time Purvi stepped up to Sachin and said, 'Thank you for coming.'

'My pleasure! How couldn't I come? Here... sorry but that's all I could get' said Sachin handing him a bouquet of white lilies.

'Oooo...I really admire your choice... They are lovely! Thank you so much' said Purvi smiling at him.

'Hey beautiful! Seems you haven't noticed me yet!' came a voice right behind them.

'Oh my! Nick! It's has been ages!' Purvi squealed delightfully.

She gave him a friendly hug.

'Okay let me introduce you... He is Sachin... he is new in town and my new close friend. And Sachin he's Nick my school friend' said Purvi.

Nick offered him a firm handshake.

'Sachin just excuse us for a moment. Enjoy the evening.' said Purvi.

'Yeah sure' said Sachin.

'Come on Nick, let's meet Sam' said Purvi.

She led Nick towards the other side leaving Sachin alone.

'No I really don't want to see him' said Nick.

'Nick please! It's our anniversary! You have to meet him!' said Purvi.

'Please don't force me Purvi' said Nick.

'Okay' said Purvi looking crestfallen.

They went off the bar counter to get a drink.

Sam was scanning the club when he saw Purvi leaning provocatively against a counter, flirting with the man seated next to her.

'Nick! What the hell is he doing here?' Sam wondered.

Sam had always felt that Nick had a thing for Purvi. Ofcourse Purvi never accepted it but he was determined to keep them away.

Purvi lightly tapped her hand on Nick's shoulder, the sound of her laughter echoing across the room.  
Sam was shaking with rage.

And then the bastard – that stupid fucking waste of a man Nick placed his hand on her knee. Touching her.

He had the audacity to touch her right in front of him.

In two long strides he moved to the bar and threw away his hand off her knee.

'What are you doing? You fucking bastard! Keep your hands off her!' Sam roared.

Everyone turned to look at the scene.

'Sam please...stop it' said Purvi alarmed.

'Shut up! How dare you let him touch you? You don't belong to anybody except me!' Sam growled looking at Purvi.

'Hey I was not touching her... Calm down buddy' said Nick calmly.

'You bloody rascal!' said Sam attacking Nick.

'Sam stop it! Leave him! I am warning you!' Purvi yelled.

Sam rounded on Purvi angry at her interference. She could smell alcohol on his breath.

'What are you going to do? Are you going to hit me?' he sneered.

Purvi suppressed a shiver and kept quiet.

Sachin clenched his fist. How dare he insult her like that in front of everyone!

'Come on... No one is going to save you tonight!' Sam rasped grabbing Purvi's wrist.

'No! Let me go!' she yelled.

But Sam pulled her out of the Club amidst the shocked murmurs from the invitees. He pushed her roughly into the car and the chauffer drove off.

Their mansion came into view. He pulled her inside the house slamming the door behind them.

Grabbing her wrist roughly he pushed her into their bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

'You are hurting me!' Purvi screamed.

'Shut the fuck up! What were you doing at the party? You thought I wouldn't notice did you?' he roared.

'I was talking to him damn it! Am I supposed to take your permission for that too?' she retorted.

'You filthy slut! I know you well! I know what you were up to! He was running his filthy hands all over you and you were enjoying it. You were flirting with him right under my nose!' he shouted spit flying through his mouth.

'That's not flirting! He was just being nice! I wasn't -'

Before she could finish her retort, he slapped her cheek. Hard. He watched her reddened skin and lipstick smeared face with satisfaction.

'You are hurting me! I will not spare you!' she yelled like an angry cat.

'That's good. It is supposed to hurt. It's high time you learn to give some respect to your husband' he said sneering.

The fury which was building inside her, erupted the next moment. She was well trained in martial arts and so with a quick push of her hands against his shoulders, he staggered backwards into the opposite wall.

'You little bitch! You are going to pay for that!' he said.

He grabbed her hair almost yanking it.

She let out a cry of pain. He pushed her roughly onto the bed and climbed on top of her pinning her wrists to the bed.

'Get off me!' she yelled struggling against his grip.

'Stay still. Or you will be sorry' he said in a cold, dangerous voice.

'Why don't you just kill me and get over with it?' she asked her eyes full of tears.

'I can't! Because I love you so much! And you are sexy' he said running his hand all over her body.

'Please... leave me' she whispered.

'If you beg and apologize I might rethink about this. Ofcourse as a punishment you will have to pleasure me tonight' he said.

Purvi gave him a sensuous smile. Sam relaxed a bit. And then suddenly without warning, she rammed her fist into his face with all the strength she could muster.

'Owwww!' he yelled howling in pain.

Purvi made an attempt to escape the room but Sam was too quick for her. He roughly grabbed her wrist.

'You are dead!' he screamed in fury.

He withdrew a knife from his pocket, the tip piercing slightly into her neck.

Purvi screamed in pain.

'Don't move. Now I am going to tie you up here until I feel its okay for you to roam freely. Now be a good girl and move towards the bed.' he said grabbing her by her neck and smiling sinisterly.

He tied both her wrists to the bed making sure the knot couldn't be undone.

She looked back at him, the smirk on his face angering her.

'Now I will get my drink and come back in a minute. Then maybe we can enjoy the rest of the night' he said and left the room

She felt helpless and vulnerable. He was a ruthless, prowling animal hungry for her body.

She was towering in rage. She realised that the time had come for immediate action. She had to act fast. She couldn't stand him anymore.

'I request you Madam, please prohibit him from drinking. Alcohol is bad for his health. If he retains his drinking habit, I am afraid, he is not going to live long' the doctor's words rang out clearly in her head.

She smiled evilly as she chalked out a perfect plan in her head.

 **O-o-o-o**

Two days had passed since the horrible incident at the party. Sachin was growing restless by the passing minute. He hadn't heard from Purvi since that night. Her cell phone was switched off.

He had gone to her mansion for his duty but Sam had shooed him away telling him to come after a week.

Sachin was sure something was wrong. His instinct told him that Purvi was in trouble.

He was thinking how he would get to meet her without Sam knowing when someone knocked his door.

He opened the door to find a servant from the Torque Club. Sachin was surprised to find him at his doorstep.

'Yes? What is it?' he asked curiously.

'Purvi madam has told to deliver this you' he said.

'Ok. Thank you' said Sachin his heart beating fast.

Once the servant disappeared, Sachin tore open the envelope. A small note fell out of it. He recognised Purvi's handwriting.

It read: _'Meet me today evening at Sheraton Palace Hotel at 7. Do not show any recognition signs. Just follow me once you spot me'_ _  
_  
He clutched the note in his hand feeling slightly relieved.

'Hope you are alright Purvi', he whispered to himself.

He couldn't wait for the evening to arrive.

 **O-o-o-o**

Sachin walked into the Sheraton Palace Hotel ten minutes before time.

'Yes sir how may I help you? Do you require an accommodation?' asked one of the hotel staff.

'No actually I am waiting for someone. And I suppose the person has already reserved a room. Can you give me a few minutes?' asked Sachin.

'Sure sir. Why don't you sit in the lobby till then?' asked the staff member.

'Sure. Thank you' said Sachin and followed him into the lobby.

Minutes passed. Sachin kept glancing at the door hoping to spot Purvi. He was worried for her.

His mind was crowded with fearsome thoughts. 'What if she doesn't turn up? What if all this is a prank played on him by Sam to catch him red handed?' he wondered.

'But we haven't done anything wrong. Meeting someone is not a crime, is it? And they were good friends!' he thought trying to calm himself down.

After ten more minutes, he saw her walk elegantly into the Sheraton hotel.

She was almost unrecognizable with a short wig and some extra make up.

Even today she didn't miss the chance to show off her elegant legs. Every male eye present in the bar was upon her, their lusty thoughts clearly visible.

She sat exactly opposite and ordered scotch. She gave him a slight nod of recognition. After some time she signalled him to follow her.

She led him to room no 408 at the farthest end and checking carefully that no one was watching them, he stepped into the room after her.

As she locked the door behind them, he grabbed her shoulders tightly.

'God! Purvi are you okay?' he asked in a worried voice.

She removed her wig and Sachin saw bruise marks on her beautiful face.

'What happened? What did he do to you?' asked Sachin shocked.

She gave him a smile.

'Don't be so surprised. It has always been like this. He is too possessive about me' said Purvi.

'This is insane! You can't let this happen to yourself! That's it Purvi! You are not going back to him again!' said Sachin angrily.

'Don't be ridiculous! He will kill you!' she said.

'I don't care! I don't give a damn about myself. My life sucks already. You are the only ray of hope in my murky life.' said Sachin.

'Don't worry about me. I am fine -' she was saying when -

'No you are not fine damn it!' Sachin yelled angrily.

Breathing heavily, he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

She threw him a surprised look.

'I really can't see you in so much pain' he whispered.

They kissed again, this time more desperately. Sachin gripped her waist and pulled her firmly against him. They were losing the track of time.

'No we can't - we have to stop!' said Purvi suddenly pulling herself away from his grasp.

Very reluctantly he let her go.

'Purvi listen to me. Why are you so scared of him? Just divorce him' said Sachin.

'It's not easy Sachin! You don't know him yet!' said Purvi a bit annoyed.

'So we are just going to sit and watch, is it?' he asked his temper flaring suddenly.

'No. I - I am not going to tolerate him anymore. I know what to do Sachin. But I need your help. I won't be able to do it alone' she said.

'I am there. Always! Just tell me what to do' he said.

'You might not approve of this plan. But we don't have a choice. He won't give me a divorce. And I can't run away from him. He will find me and make my life hell.' said Purvi.

'So what are you planning to do?' asked Sachin.

'Murder' she said coldly.

Sachin looked at her. A chill ran down his spine seeing the cold ghostly look on her face.

'What? Come again?' he whispered softly.

'Yes. You heard me right Sachin. We are going to murder Sam.' said Purvi with an evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Excited with the late evening developments, Sachin walked back to his apartment whistling softly.

'Sachin! Where have you been? Seems you have forgotten me!' said Kavin.

Sachin was happy to find Kavin at his house.

'Hullo! I am sorry! I know I haven't been in touch lately... But it's just that I was feeling a bit low. I was resting at home' said Sachin.

'Oh I see. And how is your job going on?' asked Kavin.

'It's going great!' said Sachin.

'How did you find Madame Purvi?' asked Kavin eyeing him naughtily.

'Well what could he say? He would have loved to spill the developments in his personal life to Kavin but he thought it was too risky. What with murder thoughts running through Purvi's mind, the less people knew about them, the better.' thought Sachin.

'She seems a very introvert person. Maybe she is scared of her husband. She is charming certainly but definitely not my type' said Sachin smiling.

The rest of the evening till dinner passed in Kavin's company.

Sachin slept peacefully still thinking about the hot kiss he had shared with Purvi.

 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

A week later, Sachin got a call from Frank Holland.

'Hey young man! How are you? You haven't been in touch lately' said Frank.

'Yeah... I guess I am too busy with work' Sachin joked.

'That's good. Ofcourse when you have such charming people around you to work with, you definitely be passionate about your work' said Frank.

Sachin merely laughed.

'Okay. If you are free today, I want you to come and meet me in my office. It's something very urgent that I need to discuss' said Frank.

'Oh! of course! Can I come down to your office in the afternoon?' asked Sachin.

'Sure. I will see you then' said Frank.

Sachin wondered what was it that Frank wanted to discuss with him. He had seemed really mysterious on the phone.

'Well I will find out soon!' he said aloud.

He brushed aside his thoughts and proceeded with his daily chores.

 **O-o-o-o**

She let the warm water run on her body inhaling the strawberry flavoured body wash. She relaxed in the bath tub sipping wine from the glass.

Her cell phone buzzed and she smiled looking at the caller's name.

'Hey' she spoke into the receiver.

'What's up babe? I am missing you' he said.

'I was thinking about you. Wanna do some dirty talk?' she asked in a sexy voice.

'Okay. Tell me what you are wearing?' he asked seductively.

'Nothing. I am enjoying a hot shower' she replied.

'Fuck you are already me on! What are you doing tonight?' he asked.

'Tonight? I am kinda busy' she said.

'Hmmm... And what about the money?' he asked.

'I am working on it!' she said irritably.

'Don't you think you are taking a lot of time?' he asked.

'It's not easy! He monitors my every move. One careless mistake and we will be doomed for life' she said.

'Okay. Okay. I can understand. Can you meet me tonight? For an hour or something maybe we can catch up?' he asked.

'I'll let you know' she said.

 **O-o-o-o**

At about 3 pm in the afternoon, Sachin was sitting in Frank Holland's cabin drinking coffee and eating English Cookies.

'What is it that you wish to speak to me Frank?' asked Sachin.

'Before I begin, I must ask you to promise me that whatever you are going to hear now should not go beyond these walls. Is that understood?' asked Frank.

'Yes. What is it?' asked Sachin curiously.

'I want you to do a simple task. By now you must be well acquainted with Sam and Purvi. Am I right?' asked Frank.

Sachin grunted.

'Good. You have to gain access to Sam's bedroom' said Frank.

Sachin almost choked on his coffee.

'What?' he exclaimed.

'Did Frank know that he and Purvi were more than friends? Gain access to the bedroom? What did he exactly mean by that?!' Sachin wondered.

Frank smiled at his reaction.

'What I mean to say is your have to gain access to his bedroom. There is a metal safe inside his cupboard. I need some papers from that' said Frank.

'You are suggesting a burglary? Which are those papers?' asked Sachin.

'I think you shouldn't bother about that' said Frank.

Sachin let out a snort of laughter.

'Oh really?' asked Sachin sarcastically.

Frank stared at him for a moment.

'You remember you had asked me why I detested Sam so much? Well club which he owns right now belonged to me once. We were very good friends earlier. But since that day everything changed. I was drunk and wasn't in my senses. That bastard forged my signatures on the gift deed. I lost all my money and was forced to sell my house, jewellery, everything.' said Sam.

'What? The filthy scum!' said Sachin outraged.

'All my previous attempts were futile. Now days I have heard that his health is deteriorating. Before he rots on his death bed, I want my deed papers back. I know you are the right person for this job' said Frank.

'Didn't you talk to his wife?' asked Sachin.

Frank let out a shrill laugh.

'What?' Sachin questioned.

'You think that greedy slut would help me? Why do you think she tolerates his abuse? There is a lot of money involved. After Sam's death every single penny goes to her.' Frank sneered.

Sachin jaw dropped open. His heart was thudding loudly.

Sachin had no clue about this money business till now. Purvi had never told him anything about this.

'Maybe that's why she was hell bent on killing Sam!' he thought in horror.

'I - I didn't know anything about this. Purvi never mentioned it before' said Sachin absent mindedly.

'What? Why would she tell you?' Frank snapped angrily.

Sachin realised what he had said.

'Yeah... why would she tell me? You are right. Okay but for doing this what do I get in return?' asked Sachin.

Frank smiled.

'So you want to mess with me' he said.

'That's what a rational person would do' said Sachin.

'What if you don't get anything?' asked Frank.

'Simple. I won't break into his house then.' said Sachin.

Frank slammed his fist hard on the table.

'You fool! Don't you dare meddle with me! You will be sorry!' said Frank outraged.

'You can't touch me Frank. If you kill me you will have to forget all about your deed papers' said Sachin smiling.

'I know you are a murderer. I know CID is looking for you. One call and you will be put behind bars. I can hire any hooligan to break into Sam's house. But what will you do Sachin?' asked Frank with an evil smile.

'I am not a murderer!' Sachin yelled suddenly.

'Calm down officer' said Frank calmly.

'Listen here's the deal. Both of us need each other's help. I get 40% share in the property once I give you the papers.' said Sachin.

'In your dreams!' Frank yelled.

'You have no choice Frank. If I accidently tell Purvi about this... even you will go down with me. Think about it. We have ample time' said Sachin getting up.

Pausing at the door, he smirked at Frank and disappeared.

The next moment Sandra rushed into Frank's cabin.

'What happened Frank?' she asked.

'He wants 40% share in the property if he does the job!'Frank roared in agitation.

'No Frank! We can't let this happen!' said Sandra Shocked.

'Sandra I want you to keep a watch on him. Find out what he does during the day, where does he go, whom does he meet... find out more about him as soon as you can. It has to be sensational. Once we get something against him, he will have to obey me' said Frank.

'Don't worry Frank. I will' said Sandra with a determined face.

 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

Purvi was pacing in her room.  
Sam had to go out of town for some business work urgently and she was looking forward to spending an entire day without him.

She grabbed her cell phone and messaged Sachin.

 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

 **  
** **Same Day, Evening.**

Sachin was lying on his bed thinking about his conversation with Frank.

It seemed as if luck had shined on him. He was not worried about Frank. He was sure Frank was harmless then. And with Purvi by his side, nothing seemed impossible at that moment.

He had found love once again in Purvi. He was sure she loved him too. The intensity with which she had kissed him explained it all.

And if they really killed Sam, all money would go to Purvi. Then maybe they would leave this town forever and settle somewhere else.

Sachin could almost picture himself and Purvi lounging on a private beach in each other's arms.

The buzzing of his cell phone snapped him out of his reverie.

His face lit up as he saw it was a text message from Purvi.

It read: Why don't you come over tonight? Sam is out of town.

Sachin gulped. Excitement ran through his veins as he read her message.

'I am on my way' Sachin typed at lightning speed and got up to get dressed.

At around 8 pm Sachin left his house. He sat in his car and sped away.

A minute later Sandra's car zoomed after him.

 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

'Hi! You turned up pretty fast!' Purvi said opening the door for him and welcoming him inside.

'Where are the guards and the maids?' asked Sachin.

'I couldn't risk keeping them here. What if Sam comes to know about us?' she asked.

Sachin followed her inside the house. He felt warm and cosy.

Dinner turned out to be a perfect affair. The meal was amazing along with some Champagne. The atmosphere was unbeatable. Indeed their night was going well.

Outside the house, however, well hidden in the shadows, Sandra say cross legged munching peanuts.

She yawned for what seemed like a hundredth time. She really felt sleepy.

But the fact that Sachin was with Purvi at night; and that too when Sam wasn't at home kept her hooked up. Surprisingly the guards as well as the maids were missing too. She found it very fishy.

It was good for her though. Due to absence of the guards she had gained entry into the house pretty easily.

'So what do you want to do now?' asked Sachin after some time.

Purvi smiled and then she ran her hands down the front of his shirt.

'Let's go upstairs', she murmured into his ear.

She took his hand, leading him to the staircase, and he followed her without argument.

He stepped inside the magnificent room and let out a low whistle as the heavy Oakwood door swung shut by itself.

She strolled in ahead of him, climbing onto her bed and beckoning him to follow her.

Once on the bed, she grabbed him by his tie, pulling him up to her, their mouths connecting in heated bliss.

Within next few minutes, the air inside the room grew few degrees hotter.

Clothes flew across the room as they devoured each other, gasping and moaning.

'He had never seen a more beautiful woman than her before' thought Sachin as he looked at her.

They collapsed on the bed breathing heavily, a feeling of euphoria spreading through both of them.

But they weren't aware that outside the window, Sandra was madly clicking away their pictures, almost hanging and clinging onto the small roof, trying not to fall off from her hiding place.

 **O-o-o-o**

Truly satisfied with the night's events, Sandra drove back to her home. She couldn't wait to show Frank what she had found.

 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

Sachin lay beside Purvi stroking her back gently. He realised after a few minutes that she had fallen asleep.

He was glancing around the room when his eye fell on the wardrobe.

He sat up on the bed suddenly.

'Frank's deed papers! What could be the perfect time other than this? Sam's isn't here today! And - and he would tell Purvi all about this when Frank would give him his 40% share. So that way it wouldn't be a problem for Purvi' thought Sachin his heart racing.

Careful not to wake Purvi up, he got dressed and slid open the wardrobe.

Like Frank had told him, Sachin spotted a huge silver coloured metal vault.

Thankfully, it didn't have a combination lock. There was a single key hole. Now all he needed to do was find the key and then his job was done.

As he was looking for the key, Sachin felt a barrel of a gun behind his head.

'Don't move. Or I will shoot' said Purvi coldly. 


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – Hello! Here's the next Chapter. This story will end in two more chapters. Other story updates might be delayed. Please read and review!_

 **Chapter 8**

'Purvi please let me explain. Put that gun down.' said Sachin rather calmly.

'Who are you? I want to know your real identity.' Purvi asked angrily.

'Purvi don't be ridiculous! I have not any serious matter from you. Please let me explain' Sachin said.

Purvi lowered her gun but did not remove the fingers from the trigger. 'Speak. And I want to hear only the truth'

'I am sure you must have heard about Frank Holland. Did you know that he was the owner of the Torque Club before Sameer forged his signatures on the deed papers?' Sachin.

'I see. So you are working for Frank. I knew he was after the club. So he hired you. He told you to use me and get the deed papers isn't it?' asked Purvi.

'Purvi trust me. I didn't have the slightest idea about this when I accepted the job. Now he is blackmailing me to steal the papers else he would hand me over to the police' said Sachin.

'Oh yes. You are on run aren't you? You murdered your wife' said Purvi sneering.

'Shut up! I didn't murder her alright? They framed me. I loved her but she turned out to be a bitch. She went to the grave and made my life hell. Don't talk about things you don't know!' screamed Sachin enraged.

Purvi looked at him intently for a moment but said nothing.

'How do you know about my past? I never spoke to you about this before' said Sachin suspiciously.

'I always do a bit of background check before hiring anyone' said Purvi simply.

'Look I am telling the truth. You've got to trust me' said Sachin earnestly.

'Come with me' said Purvi signalling him to follow her.

She led him to a dark basement. As Purvi switched on the light, Sachin was a huge iron safe. The rest of the basement was empty.

'What's this?' he asked.

Purvi punched some numbers through the keypad and dust rose around the room as the doors of the safe slid open. Inside the huge steel box, which was lit by two powerful electric lights, were several exquisite fur coats.

'This wouldn't interest you but that a Chinchilla, a Sable and an Ermine' said Purvi running her hands through the exotic soft fur.

To the right, Sachin saw wads of thick dollar bills and the bottom of the safe was filled with jewellery boxes and glittering diamonds. Sachin was sure there would be more inside. The safe had a depth. It was like a room.

Sachin's heart was racing. He had never seen so much wealth in his life. What if all that belonged to him?

'That's just a quarter of Sam's fortune.' Purvi's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

'This is unbelievable' said Sachin.

'That bastard won't even let me come here. Forget wearing it. But all of this will be mine. Soon' said Purvi with a malevolent grin.

Sachin saw a never seen before mad gleam in Purvi's eye as she looked enviously at the contents of the iron safe.

'That's the most foolproof safe that has ever been built. Sam has designed it himself. Anyone entering the wrong code will set the alarms ringing and an emergency call will be sent to the Police. Sam doesn't know that I am aware about the code. I spied on him one day and memorised it.' said Purvi.

Sachin wondered why was she telling her all this.

'Let's get out of here' said Sachin changing the topic.

Purvi shut the safe and they climbed up the stairs. They walked out of the house into the backyard. The stillness of the night was disturbed by an occasional hooting of the owl.

'I can trust you' said Purvi breaking the silence as they sat down on the grass.

'Thank you Purvi. It means a lot to me.' said Sachin gratefully.

'So are you going to help me in murdering Sam?' she asked.

'Gosh! You are hell bent on killing him. Do you think that's easy? I mean he just can't drink himself to death! We will actually have to poison him or something! And what if we get caught? Our future will be ruined!' said Sachin.

'I didn't know you will chicken out so soon! I have a plan in my mind. If it works fine then all this will seem like an unfortunate accident' said Purvi.

'You want to kill him for money right? Why can't we just grab stuff from the safe and run away to some other town. Even quarter of the stuff will be enough for us to last a lifetime' said Sachin.

'And you think Sam will let us leave peacefully? He has lot of contacts. He will find us and then we will be doomed forever. I would prefer getting caught by the police than by Sam. He has got to be killed! We don't have a choice. No man can take me away from Sam till he is alive. And if you are not going to help me, then I will do it. But the thing is having someone you love acts like a morale booster. After he dies, I will inherit all his money. I am planning on selling this house and the Torque club as well. I want to forget about this episode in my life. I want to get out of this town and never come back. We will buy a house with a big swimming pool. There will staff to handle our daily affairs. We can start a new business you know. You can start a new life. Both of us have a scarred past which we want to forget. And murdering Sam will relieve us of all our problems. We will be in this together Sachin' said Purvi.

He looked at her lying by his side, her silky black hair lying on the soft grass, a strange little smile etched on her lips.

'Okay' said Sachin softly.

'I knew you would do it!' said Purvi in a triumphant voice which gave Sachin a spooky feeling.

Could he trust Purvi? He didn't know anything about her. She had come into his life a mere few months ago. But his anxiety and restlessness was replaced by a thrill of excitement which he felt all around him. This was what he had always wanted. And with Purvi by his side, nothing seemed impossible.

'We will still have to play our cards very carefully. Sam is no fool. If he even gets a whiff about what we are up to then he'll -' Sachin was whispering when Purvi silenced him with a kiss.

'Nothing will go wrong when we are in this together' she said ramming her lips onto his.

He let his hands slide down on her beautiful back and that was the end of their conversation.

Half an hour later, Purvi suggested that they should walk back into the house. Sachin told her to go as he wanted a quiet moment for himself.

 _(A man had been watching Purvi and Sachin even since they had walked into the backyard. His frown had become more and more noticeable as he watched the events unfolding before him. What the hell was she up to?_ _He breathed a relieved sigh as he saw Purvi walk inside the house, alone. He followed her quietly. He knew it was the right moment to talk with her)_

Sachin lit a cigarette and lay back on the grass staring at the blanket of stars twinkling overhead, letting his mind drift into what could be an exciting future. He would be a millionaire. People would know him as a famous, rich person with a gorgeous wife. They would envy him. Purvi was right. One harmless crime would change their lives forever... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The man found Purvi in the Kitchen making herself a cup of strong coffee. The transistor next to her played old English songs. The sight of her subdued his anger and he smiled. He moved up to her and kissed the back of her neck.

Purvi jerked away from him in alarm. 'You?' What are you doing here? Sachin is here!'

'I know' said the man quite displeased.

'You shouldn't be here. Just get out of my house! You will mess up everything' said Purvi angrily.

'I have noticed that you are avoiding me.' said the man sharply.

'It's nothing like that. You want Sam dead don't you? And unless that happens it would be better off we stay away from each other' said Purvi.

The man moved closer to her and bent down slightly to kiss her. But to his surprise she didn't kiss him back.

'Something is going on in your mind. You are getting too touchy with Sachin. And that is not a good sign' said the man.

'What do you mean?' Purvi asked coldly.

'Don't you dare make any plans without me Purvi' he said in a warning tone.

Purvi laughed.

'Plans? I am surprised with the way your brain works Kavin. You want Sam's money and so do I. We were in this together since the very beginning. Are you jealous that I am spending more time with Sachin instead of you?' she asked with a sly grin.

Kavin stared back at her beautiful, calm face. There was something about her which made him uneasy.  
She suddenly seemed deadly and fatal. What is going on in her mind?  
He suddenly started having second thoughts on marrying her. It was true that they had been in this plan together ever since Sachin had arrived. They had played their cards well. Sachin had arrived in Wicksteed without the slightest hope of living a good life and no job or money.

Luck was on their side as Frank Holland sent him for job as a Chauffer. Purvi had successfully spinned the web around him attacking his weakest spots seducing him both sexually and emotionally. He had thought Purvi to be a poor damsel in distress who wanted her husband out of her life. To their pleasure, Sachin had agreed to murder Sam for Purvi's sake. They had plotted a perfect plan. Sachin would murder Sam. Then they would hand him over to the police. After inheriting Sam's money both he and Purvi would flee.

This had been so perfect. But now Kavin found Purvi's behaviour very strange. She certainly had something else in mind. But what?  
What if she has started loving Sachin and they are planning something against him? He would have to be careful. He loved her. She was great in bed but she was a screwball too. And if he didn't marry her he wouldn't get the money.

Kavin was still preoccupied with his thought when Purvi spoke, ' Don't worry. Everything will work out as per our plan.'

'I know baby. I trust you. Have you told him how is he going to murder Sam?' Kavin asked.

'Not yet. I will speak to him now. Within two days Sam will be dead and Sachin would be behind the bars' said Purvi smiling.

'And then we would be together' said Kavin smiling at her.

'And the money too' said Purvi.

'I think I should leave now.' said Kavin and left with a slight nod to her.

'Son of a bitch! I know you are only after my money' Purvi muttered to herself.

 **O-o-o-o**

Half an hour later Sachin came inside the room where Purvi was waiting for him.

'I thought you must be sleeping' he said.

'I can't! I am terrified. What if Sam doesn't get killed and he finds out about our plan?' asked Purvi.

'Everything is gonna be okay darling. Trust me' said Sachin squeezing her hand.

'I hope so' said Purvi.

'Okay. So tell me how are we going to do it?' Sachin asked.

'Okay now Sam has a habit of drinking late at night. He gets the alcohol himself and never wakes me up. Tomorrow night I will hide all the beer bottles somewhere where he won't be able to find them. He always keeps a beer bottle in his car. Naturally when he won't find any beer here, he would go down to the garage to take the beer bottle from the car. Meanwhile you start the car and make sure garage is filled with smoke. Once he goes into the garage, you will lock it from outside. The car is old and the poisonous carbon monoxide fumes would suffocate him and kill him when he wouldn't be able to get out. We can tell the police that we looked for him everywhere and found him dead in the garage. It would look like he died of suffocation.' said Purvi.

Sachin looked at her. She seemed so confident and calm. As if she had lot of experience in such crimes.

'What? What do you think?' asked Purvi.

'Nothing. It sounds alright' said Sachin in a low voice.

 **O-o-o-o**

The next day morning came bringing more worries for Sachin.  
As he picked up the daily newspaper to read, a fat envelope fell out of it.

The envelope was addressed to him with a message which read: I am sure you would like to take a look at these photographs. With Love: Frank.

To Sachin's horror, these were photographs of the previous of him and Purvi. When Sachin called Frank to confront him, Frank told him to bring the deed papers that night else he would send a copy of those photographs to Sam.

Feeling extremely jittery and nervous, Sachin decided to meet Purvi at the Café.

'Hideous old bat!' Purvi muttered angrily as she looked at the photographs.

'What are we going to do? I can see our murder plan crumbling already!' said Sachin nervously.

'Oh calm down baby! Everything is going to be okay. Just do what I say. Tell Frank that you will get him the deed papers tomorrow instead of tonight. And when Sam would be dead by tomorrow morning, who is he going to show these photographs?' asked Purvi.

'Oh yeah. You are right. That was so stupid of me. My brain has indeed stopped working' said Sachin sighing.

'You are stressed darling. Don't worry. You are going to be okay.' said Purvi softly.

 _ **A/N - Surprised? I am sure you are! Constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Bash reviews will be deleted. Please let me know how you found the chapter! Just one more Chapter and an epilogue left and this story will end!**_ _ **  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

On the day their plan was to be executed, Sachin had been carefully ushered inside the house by Purvi at 8 pm. Both of them had made sure that nobody had seen Sachin arrive at her house. All the servants had retired for the for the night. Purvi had made sure that their maid did not spot Sachin entering the house.

He sat hidden in one of her guest rooms waiting for the right moment to come when he would go and lock Sam in the garage. There was still a lot of time. He opened the door slightly and looked outside. The huge mansion was silent. He could hear noise of a shower above. Knowing Purvi's bedroom was exactly above him, he wondered whether she was taking a shower. The thought itself made him very excited. Sam was nowhere in sight. He could hear distant of spoons and plates. The maid must be busy with her chores.

Shutting the door, Sachin retired once again to his room and sat in the chair. By tomorrow Sam would be dead. He and Purvi would be free and the money would be theirs!

 **O-o-o-o**

As the minutes ticked by, Sachin grew more and more nervous. He saw the time in his watch. It was quarter to 11. Purvi hadn't been to see him since he had arrived. Maybe Sam was around. He too couldn't risk going outside and see their plan going haywire.

The rustle of leaves outside became stronger. Sachin parted the curtains and looked out of the window. The clouds were like a black swirling mass. It looked like a storm was coming up.

'Perfect weather. Noone would know what is going on inside the house' came Purvi's husky voice and Sachin jumped violently.

'What took you so long?' he asked.

'I couldn't come while Sam was around baby' said Purvi coming closer to him.

'Is he asleep?' asked Sachin.

'Not yet. Are you nervous? You are so sweaty!' said Purvi.

Sachin could see Purvi's face quite clearly. She appeared calm and relaxed. Sachin realised that his hands were all clammy. He wiped the sweat beads from his forehead and gave her a nervous smile.

'I have never committed a murder before Purvi.' said Sachin.

'But you are doing this for a good cause, don't you? Please Sachin you are my only hope now. He tortures me! He won't let me rest in peace! He is a madman - a sex hungry madman! He doesn't love me' said Purvi.

'Hey don't worry I will not let him touch you. I will do it for you - for us' said Sachin.

'Thank you baby. I love you' said Purvi and then she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

His lust for her raged through him. His hands travelled down her spine, passion surging through him.

But a minute later, Purvi broke the kiss whispering, 'we would have ample time for that later'

Very reluctantly, Sachin let her go.

'Okay now exactly at 11.30 you must go down to the garage and start the car's engine. After you come back to the room, keep a watch. You will get a clear view of Sam from this window. I will make sure he drinks some whiskey so he won't be really aware of his surroundings. Sam goes to bed at 1 am. I will hide rest of his alcohol bottles. He has a habit of getting his last drink in bed before he sleeps. When he won't find the bottle, he will go in the garage to get it. Then all you have to do is wedge the door from outside and go and stay in your car parked outside. Then after a few hours, I would call you in a panicked state and then we will find Sam's body and then hand him over to the police.' said Purvi.

'Okay. That sounds perfect' said Sachin.

'We are in this together Sachin. We will do it' said Purvi.

'Just promise me one thing that you won't come down when I go behind Sam and lock him in. We should be very careful. Nobody should suspect that we are together. Stay in your room okay?' he asked.

Purvi nodded.

Then she gave him a lusty kiss once again and left the room muttering 'Good Luck' to him.

 **O-o-o-o**

Purvi didn't go directly to her room. She grabbed a bottle of water. Uncorking it, put a few pills in the bottle. Then she tiptoed out of the house. She had an important job to do.

 **O-o-o-o**

Purvi didn't have to make much efforts; Sam gulped down three glasses of Whiskey in one go which she offered him.

Meanwhile exactly at 11.30, Sachin tiptoed into the garage. The cranky engine took quite a few minutes to start but in the end it did. Making sure he had done everything right, he went back to his room waiting for Sam to come down.

Minutes passed by. These was the most tense moments. He almost had a sudden urge to run away from that place. But then he thought of Purvi and decided against it. At 1.15 am when Sam still hadn't come down, Sachin began to worry a little. What if he decided not to have his glass of Beer in bed before going to bed today? If this didn't work out tonight then god knows when other opportunity shall come their way. Frank was already behind him. What if he shows those photos to Sam? Sam would kill him! His and Purvi 's dream would be shattered. It was quarter to 2 and Sachin flopped down on his bed. This was a stupid idea. It's not going to work.

He was getting desperate when he heard a noise. He rushed to the window and was relieved to see Sam walking into the living room.

Sachin grabbed his flashlight and crept out of his room. He could clearly see Sam looking for something. Their plan was working at last! Few minutes later, Sachin saw Sam going towards the garage. Purvi had been right! Sam began coughing the moment he approached the garage door. It was full of smoke. Sachin saw Sam open the door wait for a few minutes and then step inside the garage. He ran after him. Sam was standing in the doorway. Sachin gave Sam a slight push and he was hurtled forward. Sachin slammed the door shut and locked it from outside. After carefully wiping his fingerprints, he came back to the living room to find Purvi waiting for him clutching her cell phone in her hand. They looked at each other and Sachin said, 'What are you doing down here? Go to bed!'

'What happened?' asked Purvi.

'I have locked him in the garage. He will be dead in a few hours. I will call the police in the morning okay?' he said.

'I - I really don't like this' said Purvi gravely.

'Relax. Don't worry. Just go back to sleep' said Sachin.

'What? How can I go to sleep? He is dying in there! Let him out!' said Purvi.

'Shut up! What's wrong with you? I am not going to ruin my plan. Sam has to die! Go to your room!' said Sachin angrily.

'What's that in your hand?' asked Purvi.

'That's the key of the garage door. I have locked it. Sam won't be able to get out. The poisonous fumes will kill him' said Sachin.

He walked towards his car still thinking about Purvi's odd behaviour.

Once Sachin was out of ear shot, Purvi shut the voice recorder which was running on her cellphone. She had recorded Sachin's confession that he had killed Sam which would act as a proof against him.

Kavin stepped out from his hiding place in the study.

'Has that fool left?' he asked smirking.

'Yes. Stay here. I have deed papers with me. I am going to meet Frank' said Purvi.

'Okay' said Kavin.

When Purvi left the house, Kavin crept into the maid's room. She was sleeping peacefully. He placed a chloroform neatly onto her nose and mouth and she fell into a deep sleep. He went down to the basement and turned off the alarm mechanism protecting the vault. He punched the pass code into the vault and the door swung open. He had obtained all the information about the vault from Sam himself. All he had to do was offer Sam unlimited whiskey and that had him talking like a parrot. The fool had drank so much that he didn't even remember the incident of the previous night the next morning.

Purvi had never allowed him to access the vault. She hadn't even opened it in front of him. All he wanted now was money. He didn't care whether Purvi went with him or Sachin. No doubt she was damn sexy but with all this money, many girls would be ready to sleep with him. He didn't need Purvi now.

Kavin kept staring at its contents for an entire minute and then he began to put the vault's contents into his bag.

 **O-o-o-o**

Sachin sat in his car. First part of their plan had worked fine. He relaxed a bit. He saw a bottle of water lying on the seat next to him. He drank half of it in a gulp and closed his eyes waiting for dawn. After some time, he found himself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

 **O-o-o-o**

Frank was waiting for Purvi when she went to his office.

'You are late!' he said.

'I was a bit tied up' said Purvi.

'Was your handsome friend with you?' Frank asked smirking.

'That's none of your business Frank. Shut the fuck up! Now hand me those photos. I have your deed papers with me' said Purvi.

'This is the hard copy as well as the soft copy of the photographs of your steamy encounter with your boyfriend.' he said grabbing the deed papers.

He smiled happily but the next moment he collapsed on the floor, blood flowing out from the wound which had appeared on his head. Sandra stepped out from the shadows and smiled at Purvi, her eyes glinting in the yellow light of Frank's office.

'Here's is your money. And I don't want to see your face ever again. Make it look like a suicide' said Purvi.

'Got it. Don't worry. I will do my job well' said Sandra.

Grabbing the deed papers from Sam's hand, Purvi threw one last look at Frank's face. The happy smile was still etched upon his face as he lay dead in the pool of blood.

Sighing in relief, Purvi stepped out of his office. Now she had one last task to do and then she would be free at last.

 **A/N - How was it? Do review guys! One last Chapter to go which will be updated soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

On her way home, she stopped at Sachin's car. He was fast asleep. She drove the car towards her house and then she dragged Sachin into the house and locked him in a room. Then she destroyed the photographs which she had got from Frank.

But now she found Kavin missing. She called him several times but there was no response from him.

While looking for him she found her maid been knocked out. A handkerchief lying next to her smelled lightly of Chloroform. Now she knew where exactly Kavin would be and what must have happened.

Shaking with anger, she crept down into the basement. Kavin had his back to her. He had his eyes only for the treasure which was inside the vault and he didn't even notice Purvi come into the basement. His pockets were bulging with money bills and jewellery. A huge lay at his foot in which he was trying to fit her exquisite Fur Coats.

'What are you doing?' Purvi asked coldly.

Kavin whipped around. Colour drained from his face. 'You - you came back so early!' he said.

'Did you use Chloroform on the maid?' Purvi questioned.

'Yeah, I thought it would be better to keep her out of our way' said Kavin.

'This was not a part of our plan' said Purvi pointing at Kavin's bulging pockets.

'No - I was just looking...' he said flushing.

Purvi sneered. 'Oh were you?'

'Listen Purvi - '

'Kavin, I don't remember ever telling you how to open this vault' she said.

'Yeah... well... Sam told me' said Kavin.

'Oh! Seems you were his closest then! He never let me touch this unless he accompanied me' said Purvi.

'I -'

'You are a liar! You are a filthy cheating scum -'

'Shut up! I will not be spoken to like that! I know you and Sachin have murdered Sam! I know every single detail about your plan! I can turn you in anytime' said Kavin.

'Are you threatening me?' asked Purvi laughing hard.

Kavin stared at her. 'This woman must be mad.' he thought.

'You know every single thing about our plan, don't you? But you are wrong Kavin! You don't know that you are going to die!' said Purvi.

It was now Kavin's turn to laugh. 'Going to commit another murder are you?' he asked.  
Purvi noticed that he was still standing inside the vault.

Purvi moved closer to him and said, 'Goodbye Kavin' Before he could even know what was happening, Purvi slammed the vault door shut locking him inside.

'Purvi! Open the goddamn door! What the hell are you doing?' Kavin's muffled screams echoed in the basement. But Purvi didn't reply. She carefully wiped her fingerprints and climbed out of the basement.

Purvi waited for another half and hour and then she went to the garage. She opened the garage door causing the poisonous fumes to escape and then let out a scream, loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood.

An hour later, flashing police cars had surrounded Purvi's house. Almost the entire town had assembled outside. Purvi was sitting in the living room, sniffing and very puffy eyed. Her maid sat next to her looking very white. She apparently hadn't recovered from the shock of the events which had happened. Sachin was sitting opposite them still clueless why was he handcuffed.

'We would like to record your statement mam, if you please' said a police constable.

'I am telling you! Sachin killed my husband! I have recorded his confession in my cellphone. Arrest him. He is the murderer.' said Purvi.

'What?!' Sachin stood up. 'What the hell are you talking about Purvi!'

'Hey you! Sit down!' the Police Officer said to Sachin. 'Can you show me the recording?'

Purvi handed him her cellphone. Sachin listened in horror as he heard his own voice coming out of it.

 _ **[** What are you doing down here? Go to bed!'_

 _'What happened?' asked Purvi._

 _'I have locked him in the garage. He will be dead in a few hours. I will call the police in the morning okay?' he said._

 _'I - I really don't like this' said Purvi gravely._

 _'Relax. Don't worry. Just go back to sleep' said Sachin._

 _'What? How can I go to sleep? He is dying in there! Let him out!' said Purvi._

 _'Shut up! What's wrong with you? I am not going to ruin my plan. Sam has to die! Go to your room!' said Sachin angrily._

 _'What's that in your hand?' asked Purvi._

 _'That's the key of the garage door. I have locked it. Sam won't be able to get out. The poisonous fumes will kill him' said Sachin. **]**_

Sachin couldn't believe it. She had tricked him! He stared into her cold, remorseless eyes and didn't find even a slightest trace of embarrassment in them. He had fallen into her trap so easily. She had never loved him. She had used him to set her free from Sam. Now she would inherit all of Sam's money. He wondered whether she was seeing some other man. He had no alibi to prove that he was innocent. The police had found his fingerprints on the garage door. Purvi had told the police that after committed the murder, Purvi and given him sleeping pills and locked him in the room and then called the police. She had told the police that she wanted to divorce Sam and marry Sachin but Sachin was after her money. He knew Purvi would inherit all of Sam's wealth after his death and hence he had murdered Sam. His plan was to inherit Sam's money and leave the town with Purvi. After interrogating deeper, the police found out Sachin's previous criminal record and the fact that he was on run. The court had given verdict against him.

The maid told the police that she was silenced with Chloroform and she didn't know anything. The case was crystal clear. Sachin was framed from murder and taken away. He was questioned about the whereabouts of Kavin because Sachin was Kavin's friend. But Sachin wasn't able to explain Kavin's sudden disappearance.

 **O-o-o-o**

Kavin was found dead in the vault two days later much to the surprise of the Cops and Purvi. She was glad that she had shut the door for the cops had found a wad of money bills in both his pockets. Greed died ultimately with his police had deduced that Sachin and Kavin were both after Sam's money and had probably planned to rob him once he was dead.

Sam was found murdered in the garage. The doctors confirmed that he had died of asphyxiation due to carbon monoxide.

Sachin was arrested for murder of Sam and taken away by the Cops. They had found convincing evidence against him - his fingerprints on the car's door and the message recorded by Purvi. Purvi still couldn't forget his arrested look on her. It didn't show anger but inflicted pain and betrayal.

Frank was found dead in his office with a bullet wound on his forehead. The Cops were convinced that he had committed suicide due to rising debts.

Sandra, Frank's secretary was believed to have left the town. She apparently had defalcated with the cash in Frank's drawer after she had discovered him dead.

Purvi's maid was innocent and it was proved that she was not associated with the murder of Sam in anyway. She didn't want to work there anymore so she had left the job.

 **O-o-o-o**

Purvi sat in the silent mansion looking around her, puffing a cigarette. All of Sam's money was hers now. She had enough money to lead a luxurious life yet last till the end. Clubs, restaurants, shopping and hot guys - she would have it all. But all that had happened in past few days had left a permanent void in her life. Being rich didn't matter to her anymore. Sachin had introduced her to look at life from a different perspective which gave importance to love and care rather than money. And what had she done? She had betrayed him. She had punished him for the sins he had not committed. She had money to buy the entire world but she had paid a hefty price for it. He had truly loved her, not just her money. She suddenly realised that she had fallen in love with Sachin. She had enough money to get him out of prison. But she knew he would never come back to her. Money can't buy love. Sadly she money to buy everything except love. And suddenly all the money she had was just a square piece of paper.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
